¿Odio o Amor?
by Miko-Sempai
Summary: Odio, Garu realmente odiaba la forma en la que ella interrumpía sus entrenamientos, odiaba que ella lo persiguiera por toda la aldea, odiaba que lo besara. Pero lo que el realmente odiaba era que Pucca hiciera que el dudara de sus sentimientos por ella, ¿Amor? Era una de muchas palabras sin significado para el, pero gracias a Pucca el podra comprender su significado.


Soy Garu Sanada…

Ninja semi-profesional…

16 años…

Hasta ahora todo bien ¿No?

Pues yo no diría eso ya que tengo un pequeño pero a la vez un gran problema…

Ella…

O también conocida como Pucca, mi pequeña "admiradora"

O como yo la llamo "Acosadora"

Y bien…¿Por que estoy diciendo todo esto? Pues hace unos años tuve un gran ataque de confusión gracias a ella.

(/ =ω=)/

Paseaba tranquilamente con Abyo, era el día de San Valentín, el día mas cursi y ridículo que podría existir, digo… ¿Por que desperdiciar el día en cosas como esta? ¿Que se supone que tiene de especial?

-¡Ja! ¿No crees que esto es absurdo Garu?-Dijo Abyo mirando las empalagosas decoraciones de las calles.

Asentí y mire a mi alrededor, sabia que este día no seria diferente a los demás, sabia que Pucca tarde o temprano aparecería. Pero al parecer no había ni un rastro de ella, así que Abyo y yo continuamos caminando tranquilamente por las calles mirando a las parejas cursis y melosas.

-Oh no…Garu, si yo fuera tu…bueno creo que me broncearía mas, cortaría mi cabello un poco, seria mas amigable y..-

Mire a Abyo con el ceño fruncido y cruce los brazos gruñendo un poco.

-Oh si, lo siento-Dijo aclarando su garganta-Solo no mires hacía el Chin-Dooda, creo que no te gustará.-

Ignore su advertencia y mire hacía el Chin-Dooda.

La mayoría de los habitantes de Sooga se encontraban afuera reunidos y todas sus miradas se dirigieron hacia mí, ¿Que se supone que hice?

El restaurante, estaba adornado con esas decoraciones tan cursis. Mire con aún más confusión a todos, hasta que escuche una risa bastante conocida detrás de mí, me paralice e inmediatamente me di la vuelta para encontrarme cara a cara con Pucca.

Me paralice e instintivamente me aleje unos centímetros y trate de bloquearla aunque, era extraño usualmente siempre se lanza sobre mi y me besa pero esta vez solo sonrió, sabía que algo tramaba.

Pucca toco mi hombro haciendo que me sobre saltara, mis nervios aumentaron y sentí como un leve sonrojo se hacia presente sobre mi rostro, y con su otra mano ella señalo hacía el restaurante.

Me di la vuelta mirando nuevamente el restaurante, y fue cuando un cartel cayó desplegándose completamente, lo mire y era bastante cursi, con muchas palabras empalagosas y vergonzosas, era de color rosa con corazones rojos, con las iniciales de Pucca y las mías en medio de un corazón mucho mas grande con muchas fotografías mías, esto era humillante.

Pucca se paro enfrente de mí mirándome con una gran sonrisa y con un brillo en sus ojos, y me abrazo, mientras tanto yo estaba en shock, no puedo creer que Pucca hiciera algo tan cursi.

Los habitantes comenzaron a festejar mientras lanzaban confeti y serpentinas.

-¿Disfrutas el día de San Valentín Garu?-Dijo Abyo mientras soltaba una carcajada.

¡El lo sabia todo! Mi rostro se torno completamente carmesí, por alguna razón.

-Vaya, y yo que tenia planeado humillarte hoy Garu…-Dijo Tobe mientras se acercaba a mi.-Pero parece que Pucca se me adelanto.-Dijo soltando una carcajada.

Fulmine a Tobe con la mirada mientras trataba de apartarme de Pucca.

-Te amo…-Dijo Pucca, haciendo que me sorprendiera aun más.

No es como si fuera la primera vez que la escuchaba hablar, Pucca solía hablar en algunas y breves ocasiones, y Ching tenia razón, ella tenía una hermosa voz… ¿¡Pero en que estoy pensando!?

Aleje a Pucca de mí y con mi rostro rojizo solo hui de ahí, no quería saber nada de lo que había ocurrido, pero…

¡Por dios! Esa tonta confesión que me hizo hoy…No me deja pensar en ninguna otra cosa más… ¿Que era lo que ella pretendía con eso?

Como odio que ella haga ese tipo de cosas tan cursis, pero creo que me gusto en cierto modo…digo se necesita de mucho valor como para haber hecho una ridiculez así.

¿Me gusto? O ¿Lo odie? La verdad no se…mas no puedo elegir las dos… ¿¡Que!? ¡Claro que no! ¡Ella no puede gustarme!

Al día siguiente salí con Pucca, Ching y Abyo a un día de campo, o mas bien…me obligaron a ir interrumpiendo mi amado entrenamiento, me sentía bastante nervioso al estar con Pucca, aunque pensándolo bien siempre había sido así, Desde pequeños Pucca siempre me perseguía y en muy raras ocasiones ella no me perseguía o besaba, prefería un poco esa faceta de ella, en la cual solo me dejaba tranquilo y que no me llenara de besos.

-Y bien Pucca… ¿Tu plan funciono?-Dijo Abyo con un tono burlón.

-Oh vamos Abyo…yo pienso que fue algo muy dulce…-Dijo Ching mientras soltaba un suspiro.

-Pues creo que Garu no piensa lo mismo.-Dijo Abyo dirigiendo su mirada hacia mí.

-Claro, es obvio que ustedes sean tan insensibles.-Ching nos miro con molestia.

-¿Que sigue después de esa confesión Pucca?-Dijo Abyo mientras golpeaba mi brazo con la punta de su codo.

Pucca sonrió y comenzó a escribir en una pequeña pizarra, "Bien la decisión ya la tome… ¡Algún día seré la esposa de Garu!, además me gustaría vivir rodeada de muchos arboles…el bosque de bambú será un buen hogar para nuestros tres hijos" en cuanto leí eso no pude evitarme sonrojarme, así que le arrebate su pizarra y comencé a escribir rápidamente.

"¡Espera! ¡Yo solo tengo 16! ¿¡Captas bien!?" Coloque la pizarra enfrente del rostro de Pucca y como respuesta obtuve, una persecución. Típico.

Ella no es para nada delicada… ¿Que me haría quererla?

Tal vez si ella no me persiguiera y me diese un poco de, ya saben..."Espacio personal" probablemente yo podría llegar a "quererla".

(/ =ω=)/

Hoy en el discurso del maestro Soo…ella estaba ahí hablando con Ching, Sonreí levemente al verla por un par de segundos hasta que ella logro verme…sabia que ella iría tras de mí, pero Mio me "ayudo" un poco lanzándose sobre ella, pero Pucca lo esquivo y el pobre de Mio cayo en un bote de pintura, no pude evitar soltar una carcajada al verlo, y después de eso…Pucca me ayudo a darle un baño.

-Mio ahora eres un gato blanco…-Murmuro mientras reía levemente. Al estar junto a ella hacia que de algún modo, mi mundo ya no era tan "gris".

(/ =ω=)/

¿Era Amor? ¿Odio? ¿La odiaba y amaba a la vez? Fueron los pensamientos que pasaron por mi mente cuando me dirigía hacía mis clases de Kung-fu. Pero me detuve al ver la figura de Pucca enfrente de mí mientras extendía sus brazos y me daba una caja.

-¿Eh?-Mire a Pucca mientras tomaba la caja que ella me había obsequiado.

Ella sonrió y señalo nuevamente el obsequio, tal vez quería que lo abriera, enarque una ceja y abrí con delicadeza aquella caja, se trataba de un juego de estrellas ninjas que había visto hace unos días.

"¿Tu las querías? ¿Verdad?" escribió ella en su pizarra.

Asentí y mire nuevamente a Pucca con confusión, mientras ella escribía nuevamente.

"Cuando tu las mirabas yo te observaba" sonrió haciéndome sonrojarme y molestarme de nuevo. Tome su pizarra y escribí en ella.

"Gracias…pero enserio no era necesario que lo hicieras…además no sería nada honorable de mi parte recibir algo así de una chica, no te preocupes yo te pagare"

Pucca sonrió y tomo la pizarra mientras escribía con rapidez.

"¡Tengamos una cita! Esa podría ser mi paga ¿Sabes?" Volví a fruncir el ceño y a gruñir, ella lo había planeado todo, Pucca lucia muy feliz y con un gran brillo en sus ojos,

Me sonroje aun mas e hice un par de señas indicándole que llegaría tarde a clases, tal vez no sea la mejor excusa pero yo no estaba en condiciones para aceptar o rechazarla, comencé a caminar sin fijarme hacia donde, Pucca me siguió y una vez mas me mostró su pizarra.

"Garu…vas por el camino contrario de la escuela, pero descuida…Estoy contigo así que todo esta bien" Pucca guiño un ojo y levanto su pulgar.

Suspire…No me gustan las chicas que son como ella…por eso…Creo que estoy perdiendo la razón.

Suspire y mire nuevamente a Pucca.

Ella caminaba al lado de mí, con una gran sonrisa, sus mejillas rosadas, Pucca era una chica muy linda…Y ahora si creo que ya perdí la razón, ¡Genial! Ahora creo que ella es tierna…Malditos sentimientos irracionales.

(/ =ω=)/

Hoy…estamos discutiendo, era la primera vez que esto sucedía, el ambiente se sentía un tanto tenso, tal vez probablemente por eso Ching y Abyo habían huido, y también por que "accidentalmente" rompí mi voto de silencio.

Haré un pequeño resumen para que comprendan un poco la situación:

Una gran oportunidad había llegado a mi…Yo por fin tendría un entrenamiento mucho mas avanzado…entrenaría con los mejores maestros del mundo, no podía desperdiciar algo así.

Un par de días antes mis amigos planearon una pequeña fiesta de despedida…todos estaban felices, pero…yo no lograba localizar a mi pequeña acosadora.

Algo me decía que esto no estaba bien…digo ¿Este es mi sueño? Nunca antes me hubiese imaginado entrenar con todos esos maestros a los cuales yo admiraba, yo no quería eso…yo solo quería restaurar el honor de mi familia.

Me iría lejos de la aldea, pero… ¿De que me serviría todo ese entrenamiento si no es lo que realmente yo quiero?

Camine hacia la salida necesitaba alejarme un poco de la fiesta para pensar sobre mi futuro como un ninja profesional y futuro líder de mi clan.

Al salir mire a Pucca, sentada sobre las escaleras, la salude con la palma de mi mano y Sonreí levemente, estaba un poco pero notablemente nervioso, ella me observo por unos segundos y frunció el ceño mirando hacia otra dirección.

Enserio… ¿No podría dejar de ser así de infantil solo por hoy?

Suspire y me recargue sobre la estatua que estaba junto a ella, la observe por unos segundos, se veía triste, probablemente la entienda…tal vez esto sea difícil para ella.

Pucca comenzó a sollozar, me preocupe un poco y me acerque a ella, Pucca giro su cabeza mirándome, en sus ojos se reflejaba tristeza y dolor, y eso me causaba lo mismo al verla así, Pucca me abrazo con fuerza.

-Por favor quédate…-Repetía una y otra vez entre sollozos.

Suspire y le devolví el abrazo tratando de calmarla y que dejara de llorar, pasaron un par de minutos y cuando note que ya estaba un poco mas tranquila me aleje de ella e hice una pequeña reverencia como señal de que me disculpara, ella soltó un ultimo respiro y se levanto, creí que me llenaría de besos, pero esta vez solo fue uno…cálido pero a la vez…triste.

Mire a Pucca por ultima vez y comencé a caminar hacia mi hogar mientras Pucca entraba al restaurante.

Y ahí estaba yo…En el aeropuerto esperando por mi vuelo, me había despedido de todos el día anterior, bueno de casi todos…Pucca no apareció durante ese día, y sinceramente quería despedirme de ella adecuadamente.

-El vuelo especial para ninjas con destino a "Las cuarenta y ocho cascadas de Akame" esta por salir…-Escuche por parte de los altoparlantes de ahí, creo que es hora de irme…pero algo me lo seguía impidiendo, este sentimiento, este duro y cruel sentimiento que atravesaba mi pecho y hacia que dudara cada vez mas de esta decisión.

-¡Alto ahí Garu!-Grito Tobe disfrazado de piloto y tres de sus ninjas como azafatas, fruncí el ceño tratando de ignorarlo.

-Te robare ese boleto para que no vayas a ese "súper entrenamiento" y en cambio yo iré y ¡Me volveré mucho más fuerte que tu y tu novia!-

¿Mi Novia? Al escuchar a Tobe lo comprendí, ella era la razón por la cual yo dudaba… ¡Ella es la culpable de todo esto!

-Así cumpliré con mi venganza y tu humillación será muy… ¡No! ¿¡Que demonios estas haciendo!?-Grito Tobe al ver como hacia trizas mi boleto de avión.

-¡Ninjas! ¡Necesito cinta adhesiva!-Grito por ultima vez mientras yo huía del lugar nada honorable pero tenía algunos asuntos pendientes y corrí lo mas rápido que pude hacia el restaurante.

Entre abriendo la puerta escandalosamente atrayendo las miradas de todos.

-¿Es Garu?-

-¿No se supone que el estaría en camino hacia otro lugar?-

-¿Que hace aquí?-

-¿Por que Miko no actualiza?-

((N/M: Ok no :'v))

-¿Por que regreso?-Murmuraban las personas que estaban en el restaurante.

Mire a mi alrededor desesperadamente en busca de mi pequeña acosadora, pero parece que no había señales de ella.

-Oh Garu…Así que regresaste-Dijo Dada mientras recogía unos platos de una mesa.

Sonreí levemente como respuesta.

-Si estas buscando a los chicos, probablemente estén en el bosque de bambú.-

Hice una reverencia dándole las gracias e inmediatamente me dirigí hacia el bosque de bambú. Probablemente este seria el peor error que cometa en mi vida pero, tengo que hacerlo.

Observe a Ching y a Abyo entrenando, mientras que Pucca estaba un poco apartada de ellos, ella tejía debajo de un árbol, se le veía decaída era muy extraño verla así.

Respire profundamente, necesitaba llenarme de valor, esta probablemente seria la misión mas aterradora y difícil que he tenido, camine hacia ellos, Ching y Abyo se sorprendieron bastante al verme, en cambio Pucca parecía ser la única que no se percataba de mi presencia.

-¿Q-Que esta haciendo aquí?-Dijo Abyo mirando a Ching.

-No lo se, pero creo que ocurrió algo muy malo…-

Los mire a ellos y les pedí que guardaran silencio por unos momentos, inhale profundamente y…

-¡Pucca!-Grite sin siquiera pensarlo.

Pucca, Ching y Abyo se sobresaltaron al escucharme y los tres soltaron un pequeño grito.

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Garu hablo!? ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¿¡Sigo dormido!? ¡Si! ¡Eso es! ¡Estoy soñando!-Dijo Abyo mientras miraba a su alrededor con paranoia.

-Y-Yo…no puedo creerlo…-Dijo Ching tratando de calmar a Abyo.

Pucca seguía en shock se levanto y camino hacia mi tocando mi rostro varias veces, ladeó su cabeza y frotó sus ojos.

Suspire… ¿¡Enserio cree que es un sueño!?

-Créeme no importa cuantas veces hagas eso…esto no es un sueño.-Dije rodando mis ojos y me cruzándome de brazos.

Pucca se sobresalto nuevamente e intento hablar pero cubrí sus labios con la palma de mi mano.

-No…antes de que intentes hablar déjame decirte algo muy importante…-

-Oh…bueno tal parece que ustedes tienen que hablar…así que Abyo y yo los dejaremos…-Dijo Ching mientras tomaba a Abyo del brazo.

-Espera…no quiero irme aun…hace mucho que no escuchaba hablar a mi mejor amigo…además quiero saber sobre que hablaran, esto será genial…-Dijo Abyo sonriendo pícaramente.

Suspire pesadamente, después de todo así era Abyo.

-Bien…probablemente te preguntes el por que regrese, pues déjame decirte que tu eres la razón por la que volví…-

Pucca se sonrojo levemente sorprendiéndose aun más.

-Aw~ Que romántico.-Dijo Ching Suspirando.

-¡Ja! ¡Lo sabia! Tobe me debe cincuenta billetes.-Dijo Abyo sonriendo.

Pucca y yo los miramos con molestia.

-Oh… ¿Arruinamos el momento? Lo sentimos…nosotros solo estaremos aquí, contando las apuestas ganadas…-

Los mire nuevamente con el ceño fruncido y suspire mirando a Pucca.

-Escucha…hace mucho que he querido decirte esto…pero nunca tuve el valor suficiente para decirlo, hasta ahora…Pucca yo te…-

Pucca sonrió y sus ojos se iluminaron mientras que Ching y Abyo gritaban internamente.

-Te odio…-

-¿¡Eh!?-Gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

Pucca perdió en un instante su sonrisa y el brillo en sus ojos se desvaneció. Y Abyo por alguna extraña razón comenzó a llorar.

-¡No! ¡Mis apuestas!-Grito mientras lloraba en el hombro de Ching.

-¿Por que?…-Murmuro Pucca.

-Bueno… ¿No es obvio?, ¡Interrumpías todos mis entrenamientos!, ¡Me besabas sin mi permiso!, ¡Eras una acosadora! ¡No tenia espacio personal! ¡Eras bastante egoísta!.-

-¿¡Y eso que!? ¡Tú sabías perfectamente que esa era mi forma de demostrarte mi amor! ¡Tú también fuiste muy egoísta al rechazarme de formas muy crueles! Y sin embargo…eso nunca me importo y siempre estuve ahí contigo…-

-Yo no te pedí que hicieras eso…-

-Abyo tenemos que irnos ya…-Murmuro Ching.

-Por favor Ching… ¿Que es lo peor que podría suceder?-

-Oh no se…solo recuerda que los dos chicos mas fuertes de Sooga están discutiendo entre si…-

-Pf ¿Y eso que?-

-Recuerda que Pucca cambia el clima cuando esta de mal humor, Garu posee de muchas habilidades ninjas y aun hay muchas de ellas que desconocemos.-

-Entonces…-Dijo Abyo mirando alrededor.

Y como Ching lo había mencionado el clima comenzaba a cambiar drásticamente y el ambiente comenzaba a tornarse cada vez mas tenso.

-Tienes razón nena.-Dijo Abyo mientras tomaba a Ching del brazo y huían a toda velocidad de ahí.

-¡Ya se que tu nunca me pediste que lo hiciera! ¡Pero lo hacia por que te amo!-

-¿¡Sigues insistiendo con eso!? ¡Madura!.-

-Es que incluso si yo fuera "madura" tu nunca me dejarías de gustar…y créeme digo la verdad…-

-¿Que es lo que vez en mi?-

-No puedo decirlo solo con simples palabras tu eres muy genial, eres un chico muy listo valiente, audaz, lindo, divertido, y a pesar de todo eso…pude notar tu calidez…no eres el chico serio que todos creen, tu posees otro lado que nadie conoce, y solo me haces estremecer, este sentimiento es muy intenso, el calor se transforma en piromanía, Yo te amo de verdad y mi corazón dice que esa es la respuesta…-

-¡C-Cállate y deja de decir todas esas cosas tan…vergonzosas!- Cubrí mi rostro con la palma de mi mano y mire hacia otra dirección.

-Eres muy tímido y no eres directo con tus sentimientos…Así me gustas y haces que este amor sea divertido…-

-¿¡Lo vez!? Por esta razón te odio… ¡Odio tanto la forma en la que me haces dudar!-Dije mirándola nuevamente esta vez con mi rostro completamente sonrojado.

-¿D-Dudar? ¿A que te refieres?-Dijo sonriendo.

-¡Oh vamos! ¡Tu sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero!-

-No lo sabré si tu no me lo dices-Dijo haciendo un puchero.

-¡Bien! ¡Lo diré! Pero ¡Mas te vale que lo escuches bien por que no pienso repetirlo de nuevo!-Gruñí y fruncí el ceño

Pucca sonrió esta vez un poco mas…Ella es tan tierna, aunque en ocasiones puede volverse una acosadora, pero a pesar de todo…logro hacer que yo me volviera loco por ella…

-Oh ¡Ya es hora de practicar! Ho ho ho.-Dijo Santa a unos centímetros de nosotros, pero no le prestamos mucha atención.

-Pucca yo… ¡Te amo!-Grite pero…Santa exactamente había comenzado a cantar en al mismo tiempo que yo gritaba.

-¿¡Que dijiste!? ¡No Puedo escucharte!-Grito Pucca.

-¡Dije que te amo!-Dije molestándome aun mas.

-¡Ho! ¡Ho! ¡Ho! ¡Feliz Navidad!-Gritaba santa una y otra vez.

-¡Pues no lo será para ti!-Me moleste aun más y camine hacia santa golpeándolo y enviándolo hacia un árbol.

-¡Estarás en la lista de chicos malos por esto!-lloriqueo Santa.

-¡Y tu estarás en mi lista negra! ¡Por que me interrumpiste justo cuando le dije a Pucca que yo!...-Fui interrumpido por Pucca quien golpeo a santa enviándolo a volar por los cielos, vaya que ella también estaba molesta.

Observamos a Santa por unos segundos, hasta que Pucca volvió a mirarme.

-Y Bien ¿Qué era lo que ibas a decirme?-Sonrió inocentemente.

-Dije que no iba a repetirlo-Dije mirando hacia otro lado, pero Pucca me miro de manera amenazante.

-B-Bien…Solo diré que esa cosa llamada "amor" que tu sientes por mi, ahora yo lo siento por ti-

-Esta bien…-Pucca soltó una pequeña risita.-Se que eres muy tímido y para mi eso fue mas que suficiente.-Dijo y acto seguido se lanzo sobre mi.

-No me hagas que me arrepienta-Dije mirándola con el ceño algo fruncido.

Tal vez aun hay ciertas cosas que odiaba del "amor" pero si se trataba de ella tal vez ya no me importe, después de todo ¿Amar, Odiar? No tiene fin…

-¿Y ahora que se supone que haga?-

-¡Tienes que besarme!-

-¿¡Q-Que!?-

Pucca sonrió y ella tomo la iniciativa acercándose a mi rostro besándome delicadamente. Tenía que admitirlo…me gustaba que hiciera eso, pero odiaba acobardarme y no ser yo quien tomará la iniciativa.

-Entonces, ¿A partir de hora tendremos citas? ¿Haremos cosas de pareja? ¿Podemos tener un nombre de pareja?-

-Enserio, no hagas que me arrepienta-Dije gruñendo un poco, mientras comenzaba a caminar alejándome de ella, mientras que un leve sonrojo se hizo presente en mi

-Lo siento-Dijo mientras caminaba junto a mi y me miraba con una sonrisa.

y camine hacia el Chin-Dooda junto con Pucca, tomados de la mano. Que vergonzoso.

 **Fin(?)...**

* * *

Bueno, bueno, hasta que finalmente hice acto de presencia :,v , Pero bueno así es la vida(?)

y yo tenia muchas ganas de escribir un pequeño One-shote, ya que este fic, esta inspirado en una de mis canciones favoritas ¡Suki Kirai!, no se si esto podría contar como Song-Fic(?), pero considérenlo como un intento(?)

Ademas escribí esto por que estoy trabajando en un pequeño proyecto que probablemente pronto termine y tiene que ver con esta canción y Pucca 7u7

Y por ultimo, quisiera dedicarle este intento de One-Shote a una señorita muy especial...¡La señorita **Jauca97**! Por que ella escribe historias muy hermosas y diabeticas(?) de mi amada OTp ;-; eres un orgullo para la nación Garucca(?) tus historias on el Garu de mi Pucca(?) :,v y espero con ansias cada actualización nueva.

En fin, espero volver muy pronto con una nueva actualizacion que tenia pendiente U7-7, y bueno espero verlos pronto, los amo :v

Bye-nee~


End file.
